Dimentio
Summary Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Dimentio Origin: Nintendo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Master of Dimensions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Teleportation, Force-Field Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Is the author of the Dark Prognosticus, which is, like the Light Prognosticus, a prophetic book that can utilize the power of fate itself), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny. Everything they wrote became truth; it was fate itself bringing about the actions. But at the end, breaking the Light Prognosticus, Luigi joined Dimentio--The Dark One--and began down the path that the Dark Prognosticus created. The Heroes of Light, however, break the Dark Prognosticus and win anyways. Tippi describes this entire phenomena as "fate," rather cementing the fact that the two Prognosticuses played with fate itself. And in the end, the Heroes of Light and The Dark One all broke both Prognosticuses, giving them a resistance to fate manipulation), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Dimentio is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Dimentio would also resist), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation (Comparable to his father, who created lifeless carcasses to be used as vessels for the dead, as he steals their souls and imprisons them within the Pixl vessels, making them his puppets), Explosion Inducement, Dark Magic that generates heat, Effect Generation (Utilizing invisible, instant magic, he could generate the effect of completely frying and rebooting a supercomputer), Space and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Duplication, Reflection Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Nonexistent Realm Creation (He created Dimension D, a universe The Void cannot affect, since Dimentio sent the count and the others there, and it'd be unaffected by The Void, since he says he'll come there after he finishes up with the multiverse to torture them. With this in mind, we know his realm is immune to The Void's power "Nonexistence") and Intangibility. Mind Control w/ Floro Sprouts, Nonexistence (Makes it as if the thing it erased never existed at all, thus destroying all that makes them up and erasing them from all time periods and possibilities), Immortality (Type 8; will never be destroyed and endlessly come back until one of the following conditions is met: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale outerversal stuff if using the high-end, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale. Plus, it's by fate that The Void persists, so if that can be reverted, The Void can be made to where it was never even formed), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if its entirety is destroyed and the world nuked, it personifies nonexistence and exists across all spatial planes and in all time periods upon appearance, so it'd instantly return should someone destroy it on an infinite 12-dimensional scale), Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well.) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Matched The Void. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiverse Class Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Chaos Heart Intelligence: Would eventually become Nigh-Omniscient (Was going to recreate all worlds, timelines and possibilities within his image, thus, knowing all outcomes, and then rule over everything as a god) Weaknesses: The Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo